Sept15Updates
September 30th, 2015 *Nash: The Musical Chair - CHVRCHES *Renegade Cut: The Godfather *MikeJ: U.S. Cereal - Trix *Brad Tries: Taco Bell Breakfast Part 2 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Spider-Man - Sins Past 4-6 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow Parts 10-12 *Ask Lovecraft: Scale *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Voyager Optimus Prime September 29th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Did You Miss the Most Shocking Film in Years? *The Cinema Snob: Xanadu *Toons These Days: Tortoise Tiberius *Comic Book Issues: Archie vs. Predator *MikeJ: U.S. Cereal - Froot Loops *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: The Green Inferno Review *Weird Video Games: Jail Break (Arcade) *Once Upon a Timing: S5E1 - The Dark Swan *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hotel Transylvania 2 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Moon Princess September 28th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power Man and Iron Fist #79 *Lost in Adaptation: Blade Runner *Shark Jumping: Heroes Reborn Vlog *Renegade Cut: Critical Re-Evaluation *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Apple Were STILL 100% Honest With Us *Cover By Cover: Code Geass *Best for a Buck: How About No - They Bleed Pixels *MikeJ: U.S. Cereal - Lucky Charms *Bennett the Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Video Girl Ai *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow Parts 7-9 *Ask Lovecraft: Spalding Gray *Vangelus Reviews: MKX Raiden September 27th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Actors Who Almost Played Superheroes *Infomercialism: Pineapple Twist *The Count Jackula Show: Rants - Horror vs. SJWs *The AngryJoeShow: The Visit - Angry Movie Review *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Rammstein - Reise, Reise *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Intern *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Sheep in Wolf's Clothing *Ask a Ninja: Question 35 - Ninja Poetry September 26th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Bae of Pigs *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Sicario *A Quick Look At: Top 15 1980s Twilight Zone Episodes *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Green Inferno *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Look Before You Sleep *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow Parts 4-6 *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Part 3: Available to Die *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Persona 4 Dancing All Night *Vangelus: TFcon 2014 Fan Media Panel September 25th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Miami Connection *Leftover Culture: Wrestling Games (WCW vs nWO Revenge, Wrestle War & More) *Friday Night Fright Flicks: The Apparition *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Green Inferno *Screen Crashers: Batman & Robin *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure & Captive *Some Jerk with a Camera: Some Jerk For Disney Chairman! *Word Funk: This Is How the Hot Dogs Are Made *Stuff You Like: Mysterious Announcement Video *Ask Lovecraft: The Ultimate Fate of the Universe September 24th, 2015 *Calluna: Make Up! Sailor Moon Retrospective Introduction *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Silversun Pickups - Better Nature *Mud2MMO: Player Created Content *Sursum Ursa: The ASA, YouTube Brand Deals and You! *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow Parts 1-3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Home Alone September 23rd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Fangs (Egyptian Rocky Horror Picture Show) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Duel *SF Debris: Isaac Asimov's Foundation Parts 1-9 *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Spider-Man - Sins Past 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Squid September 22nd, 2015 *Needs More Gay: Frozen *The Nostalgia Critic: Mad Max - Fury Road *Rerez: The Worst Console Ever Made 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Solid V - Spoiler Post-Review Discussion *Longbox of the Damned: October 2015 Trailer *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Sailor Senshi Unite *Ask a Ninja: Question 34 - The Bloodys September 21st, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Star Wars #2 *Renegade Cut: The Terminator *Review Roulette: The Binding of Isaac: Best Religious Game Ever? *The Count Jackula Show: Cooties *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: 5 Misconceptions about Horror Fans *Cover By Cover: Kanon *MikeJ: Viewer Mystery Box #2 *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Gall Force *Ask Lovecraft: Family Resemblance September 20th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Punisher Pros n' Cons *The AngryJoeShow: Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - Angry Review *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: The Dandy Warhols *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Adult Responsibilities vs. Gaming *Ask a Ninja: Question 33 - Hidey's Disease September 19th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Exciting World of Action Porn *Film Den: Mortal Kombat - Part 2 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials & Black Mass *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 3 (Story Conclusion) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Down with the Butt Touch *Ask a Ninja: Question 32 - Ninja Dates September 18th, 2015 *MikeJ: English to American 2015 *Projector: Maze Runner - The Scorch Trials/Legends (2015) *Specials: Making of NC - The Smurfs *Sursum Ursa: Are You Slut-Shaming Quiet? *Ask Lovecraft: PH Imbalance *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 3 Parts 11-12 (Conclusion) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Hopsin's Pound Syndrome & An Interview with MEGA RAN *Word Funk: The Wrong Korea *Ask a Ninja: Question 31 - TechNINlogy September 17th, 2015 *Stuff You Like: Muppet Treasure Island *Projector: Knock Knock / Search Party *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Atreyu - Long Live *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Neverending Story Movies *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Perfect Guy *MMO Grinder: World of Warplanes *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man 2 September 16th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Little Rita of the West *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Black Mass Review *SF Debris: Roll Out the Transformers *Ask Lovecraft: Sagan's Return *Ask a Ninja: Question 29 - BBQ September 15th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: WTR - Hammerman *Renegade Cut: Vertigo *The Count Jackula Show: Rants - Parents vs. Horror *Toons These Days: Steven Universe *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The End of Sett-Ra *Third Party Controller: Super Mayonnaise 64 *Ask a Ninja: Question 27 - Standing in Lines September 14th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: US-1 #5 *Lost in Adaptation: Howl's Moving Castle *Gaming Wildlife (show): If WWE Were 100% Honest With Us *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: My Top 5 Horror Movies *Cover By Cover: Wolf's Rain *MikeJ: Boys vs. Girls - Arcade Face Off *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes ComicCon Box *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Psychic Wars *Best for a Buck: Let's Get Dismembered *Ask Lovecraft: Allergies September 13th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Jupiter Ascending *Rocked Reviews: Skillet - Rise *Battle Geek Plus (show): The Battle Blog - Strategy Guides *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 3 Parts 7-9 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Garnet's Universe *Ask a Ninja: Question 26 - Least Favorite Trailer September 12th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Buttmunchausen Syndrome *Film Den: Mortal Kombat - Part 1 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars - My Favorite Movies *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: 90 Minutes in Heaven & The Visit *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Welcome to My Dump *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Journey to The Force Awakens *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 32 - Fusion Cuisine *Ask a Ninja: Question 24 - Thr33 September 11th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs. Gyaos *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Visit *MikeJ: German Fizzy Drinks *Ask Lovecraft: Sweet Ermengarde *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Keep Beach City Weird *Word Funk: The Crime Rules *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Krown Power & The Manson Family *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): 30 Years of EPCOMMENTARY! *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Invizable Gold Getaway (Ultra Agents) *Ask a Ninja: Question 23 - Ninternships September 10th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Virtual Reality (Past, Present, Future) *Rocked Reviews: Bring Me The Horizon - That's The Spirit *Stuff You Like: Vlog - Don't Speak Now *Brad Tries: Brad Tries The McWhopper *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Turbo Kid *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 2 *Timid Jester: Jester Bits - Weapons of the Month *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - The Last Mabelcorn *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Rajah and the Beast September 9th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Staying Alive *Needs More Gay: Disney's Descendants Needs More Gay *MikeJ: Northern Breakfast!? *Guru Reviews: Q.U.B.E. Director's Cut *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 3 - Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Dreams Revisited *Vangelus Reviews: MKX Sub Zero September 8th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: When Does a Joke Go Too Far? *Shark Jumping: Dollhouse *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Puddle of Mudd - Come Clean *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - The Taking of Deborah Logan *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5 Parts 7 & 8 *Third Party Controller: Sour Cream *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Violence Fight *Ask a Ninja: Question 22 - Ninja Excuses September 7th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Team Youngblood #1 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Good Burger *Gaming Wildlife: If Sega Were 100% Honest With Us... *Cover By Cover: Burst Angel *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Lady in the Water *MikeJ: Boy vs. Girl - Duel at Alton Towers *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Resident Evil 3 - Parts 1-3 *Ask Lovecraft: Dante *Ask a Ninja: Question 21 - Revolution Cubed September 6th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Monster House *Renegade Cut: Mad Max: Fury Road *Specials: Making of NC - Pixels *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Goodnight Mommy *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 30 - Island Adventure *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Plight of Mephis *Ask a Ninja: Question 19 - Physics September 5th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Who's Been Drawing Dicks? *Shut Up and Talk: James Rolfe *The Count Jackula Show: 5 Things You Didn't Know About Wes Craven *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Transporters Refueled & Brian and Sarah's War Room *Rocked Reviews: The Wonder Years - No Closer to Heaven *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Dragonshy *Word Funk: Austin Apocalypse - The Supermarket Shopocalypse *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 29 - Secret Team *Ask a Ninja: Question 18 - Minjas September 4th, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Transporter Refueled *MikeJ: Fun with MBerry *Rap Critic: The Jazz Singer (ft Lady Jess) *Guru Larry: JXD S7800 Gaming Tablet *Ask Lovecraft: Machen *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 28 - Space Race *Ask a Ninja: Question 17 - Ninja Omnibus September 3rd, 2015 *Stuff You Like: The Devil Wears Prada 2nd Look *Brad Tries: The State Fair 2015 *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Five Finger Death Punch - Got Your Six *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Plays Party Hard! *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Sonic's Unknown First Home Appearance *Battle Geek Plus (show): Jimmy Buckrider - Team Etro Trade *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 1 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 27 - House Guest *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 11 *Ask a Ninja: Question 16 - How to Kill a Ninja September 2nd, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: The New York Ripper *Specials: Making of NC - Garfield *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Village *MikeJ: Boys vs. Girls - Pucker Butt *Ask Lovecraft: Sad Puppies *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 10 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ocean Gem *Ask a Ninja: Question 15 - Deciding Like a Ninja September 1st, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Smurfs *The Yomarz Show: Greatest Playstation Add-On Ever Made?! *Renegade Cut: Letters from Iwo Jima *Toons These Days: Conroy Cat - Cartoon Crossovers *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Lara Croft Go/Until Dawn *Third Party Controller: Metal Gear Solid - The P#nis Pain *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 9 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Shaq-Fu Tournament Category:Updates